


consequences | bucky barnes

by brynnloh (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: :), Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, IronWidow - Freeform, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secret Children, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, all the way, but only at first, i finished tagging, i hate tag, natasha romanoff is underrated, there, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brynnloh
Summary: "loving you was sunshine, safe and sound. a steady place to let down my defences"~~ in which Tony's secret daughter meets the avengers and falls in love with a super soldier ~~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. prolouge

"Mum? Where's Dad? Is he still in Siberia?" Aria asks her mother, watching as she taps furiously on her Stark pad.

Natasha hums a yes, still swiping away.

"It's been two days mum. Are you sure?" Aria continues pestering. She watches her mother visibility tenses. Although it would have been hard for a normal civilian to see, Aria was Black Widow's daughter after all. Aria gives out an exaggerated sigh. "Mum," she says, with more insistence this time. "You're worried too. I can tell."

Natasha's lips slightly twitch upwards. "I have taught you well haven't I?" Before she sobers up and speaks seriously, frustration clear in her voice. "I don't know Aria. His suit went offline. And you know that his reactor keeps the suit online too. So Friday can't track him."

Aria feels her mouth become dry after hearing this piece of news. "Friday can't... She can't track him? But how?"

Natasha licks her lips, before carefully choosing her reply. "I'm don't know hun. I am going to Siberia to find him."

"Please be careful mum. I can't loose both my parents at the same time," Aria says, tears starting to leak out of her eyes as she wraps her arms around her mother.

"You know me, I'm always careful," Natasha gives a weak smile.

~~

Tony lies there on the cold hard floor in Siberia, chest breathing heavily as he tries to get as much oxygen into his lungs. He feels the stabbing pain of the arc reactor throbbing in his chest.

 _This is it. No one is going to come for me._ He thinks. It has been two days since the chest was plunged into his chest. He closes his eyes, and prepared to take his last breath.

"Tony? Tony!" A familiar voice is calling out.

 _It's a hallucination._ He tries to convince himself. He feels hands cradle his face. He hears a sharp gasp of intake as the voice notices the dent in his chest, as well as the shield next to him. He feels warm tears dripping from above him onto his face.

"Tasha? I thought you didn't have emotions? Now you're crying?" He slurs, in a weak attempt to make a joke.

He hears her sobbing. "I'm sorry." He says, before closing his eyes and falling into unconsciousness.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek! First chapter! Not as bad as i expected. lmao. Hopefully I can find enough motivation to actually finish this story. :)) positive comments and votes are greatly appreciated :)

four days later

"Miss Stark and Colonel Rhodes, Agent Romanoff and boss have arrived. Boss seems to be in need of immediate medical attention and his extra arc reactor in his lab."

Aria and Rhodey shoot up from their spots on the couch and wheelchair respectively. Aria is too excited and yet concerned at this news that she forgets to ask Friday to call her "Aria".

Rhodey takes a sharp intake of breath at hearing that Tony needed his extra arc reactor. They both share a glance, and Aria races to his lab to retrieve Tony's reactor, while Rhodey takes lift to meet Tony in the med bay.

Aria races back to the med bay, and at the sight of her father, with her mother sitting next to his bed holding Tony's hand, she breaks down and starts sobbing. Tony's face is covered in dried blood, his nose clearly broken. His reactor is dented and you can see the exact place where Steve smashed his shield into his chest. His shoulder is dislocated and his legs are twisted the wrong way. Overall, he just looks terrible, and at the verge of death.

"Dad." Aria sobs, just as Helen Cho enters the room to take down Tony's injuries.

"Olivia," Tony smiles, while Aria looks more heartbroken than ever. At the use of her first name, Aria's bottom lip starts trembling, as if she was holding in more sobs.

Soon, Natasha, Rhodey and Aria are chased out of the room in order for the doctors to work on Tony. Aria is wrapped in her mum's familiar arms, as she breaks down into sobs.

~~

two weeks later

"Tony Stark was last seen almost three weeks ago, before he headed to Siberia with the fugitives, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. Upon his disappearance, many have speculated that Tony Stark has passed away in Siberia.

Meanwhile, the rogue avengers have yet to be seen since their breakout from the raft. The government is still searching for them, with people believing even stronger, that the accords must be put in place. We cannot handle any more damage from these monsters. Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Clint Barton, Wanda Maxi-"

The news reporter was cut off by Wanda screaming and throwing the remote controller at the television, breaking it.

"You know, I am eventually going to stop replacing your TVs right? If you don't stop breaking them." A voice came from behind them. "I mean, I keep telling you not to watch the TV." There stood T'challa, leaning against the wall.

Meanwhile, Wanda sat there, fuming at the TV.

"That- that bitch! Stupid Tony Stark, stupid news reporter. It was Tony's fault! And yet they keep blaming us?" Wanda spits out, nostrils flaring. Red mists begin forming at her fingertips, but before she could do any damage, Clint and Steve are at her side, comforting her.

"I know Wanda. Tony took my family away from me, but you need to be able to control your emotions too. It's okay, Wanda. The people will eventually come around it and realise what bullshit the accords are," Clint soothes, Steve nodding in agreement.

In the corner, Sam asks Scott, "Dude. Don't you think they are babying Wanda a little too much? I mean Wanda is an adult."

"Yeah," Scott hums. "I think they are a little too oblivious and ignorant."

Sam bit his lip, deep in thought, before sighing, and continuing watching the scene unfold in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I just wanna say, slow updates. Although I have some pre written chapters, they are kinda short so i wanna edit them to make them longer, so yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> prolouge! Hope you enjoy :) I really dunno what to write so... hope you have a great day?


End file.
